starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Technobliterator
Re: Hi I don't know which extension we use for user pages, but I'll ask JoePlay. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Portable Infoboxes Hey! Overall I like the design of the new infoboxes, I think my only complaint would be the centering of the text on the new title boxes ("players," "tileset," "size") seems to be a bit off. Other than that there's no noticeable difference I can complain about. You're also going to want to have the thumbs up of User:PsiSeveredHead and User:Hawki on this though, they're the main admins here and should be the ones with the final say on it. I know Hawki is out for a few more days but I'll leave him a message for when he gets back soonish. --Subsourian (talk) 02:20, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :Looks good, just a few things. If possible I'd like the actual data boxes to be more centered like the original, right now it looks like the text is sticking to the top of their respective boxes. Didn't notice with the map box but with the amount going in in the unit boxes it's a bit more noticeable. Also it doesn't seem like the images are being resized correctly, the first void ray image looks like it should be 200px in both but it's not resizing in the new box. Also the fgcolor text looks like it should be set to black when it's white in the new one and there's some weird stuff with the later data section titles where they're getting large amounts of space and aren't getting cut off correctly, maximum energy being an example. --Subsourian (talk) 18:59, June 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi. I've posted my thoughts on Subsourian's talk page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 10:44, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::The new ones look good, I didn't know about the scaling image thing. My only concern is that it'll stretch images a bit too big but the idea that it'll scale better on browsers and mobile I think is a good tradeoff. I am noticing now that the coloration of the new unit boxes look a bit weird now (they're all the same background color), but it looks like that's just your tinkering. ::As for the world boxes, the Umoja one is an outdated format we've tried to shift away from (just haven't gotten around to it) where the Chau Sara "WorldBox" one is the one we use pretty much for most new planets. It's probably not worth it to shift the older format, but if you're going to convert the styles I can start the process of converting our older articles to the WorldBox format. --Subsourian (talk) 13:35, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah yup, the crappy work laptop I'm on uses IE11 so that seems to have to do with it (compatibility mode showed the boxes are working fine even if they broke the rest of the website). But yeah they look good to me, I'll see about starting the conversion process to the WorldBoxes since we should do that anyway. --Subsourian (talk) 18:03, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::The third and fourth row thing shouldn't be a problem, it looks fine! My only minor quibble is if you could move over the text in the commanders and combatants sections a little more to the left so it's easier to see which subfactions are under them. Also it seems to be doing a weird line cutoff (mine shows Master of the Trib-unal). I assume that has to do with the scaling you mentioned earlier so that may just be how it's working with two on the screen. Other than that it looks good! --Subsourian (talk) 21:00, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I'd say go ahead with it, all planetary boxes have been converted to WorldBoxes so that should be out of the way. I'd prefer if you did it since I have limited experience with these templates and I'd rather not break things, but yeah feel free to start whenever! Appreciate the work you're putting in here! --Subsourian (talk) 02:32, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :I've noticed with the character infoboxes that they no longer have the colors set, but rather revert to de facto ones - protoss are gold for instance, even when they're set to green. Other boxes such as faction boxes have retained their set color.--Hawki (talk) 00:23, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Pretty much all of them. I've checked around, and the colors seem to be all over the place. For instance, the Overmind is meant to be purple, but appears as green. Zagara should be red, but appears as blue. Jim Raynor should be blue, but appears as gray. It seems that they aren't de facto actually, but all over the place. Or, maybe it's something on my end.--Hawki (talk) 00:37, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Fenix (dragoon) is one example. The box is coded blue, but the background is gold. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:39, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah, damnit. Sorry guys, I didn't know about this issue, thanks for bringing it to my attention. I thought all the infoboxes used themes based on races. So, while there is a fix (nad I fixed Zagara to be red), the problem is the new infoboxes only take hash colors. I'm really sorry for the trouble, and if you want I can go through all the character infoboxes and fix them to change the colors to hash colors so that they will work with the new format? Sorry about that, hope the new infoboxes are otherwise fine?-- Technobliterator T' ' 00:54, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, I mean, if you want, just that would be a lot of work. I've checked around, and the Template: BattleBox isn't working properly either. It's simply reverting to blue and white regardless of the color assigned (see Lab Rat for instance), so for whatever reason, it's the Template:FactionBox that has so far only retained non-hash colors. I mean, personally I'd prefer to just revert them, but if these new boxes have to be used, maybe there's something in the code somewhere that would allow the old formats to be used? Looking at this long term, even if every box is changed, I don't know the code for colors, so if we need a new color that we can't copy-paste from a pre-existing box, we're kind of screwed.--Hawki (talk) 01:16, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :It's not too much work and I'd be happy to do it. Could probably even get a bot to do it in fact. You can find the colors pretty quickly by googling "hash codes" or "html codes" - this link will help. I'd advise against reverting the infoboxes for the sake of colors in the long term, since the new infoboxes are much better for mobile users, that basically means shafting mobile users in favour of a (minor) desktop issue. However, reverting BattleBox and CharBox, if those are the ones that make use of bgcolor, in the short term might be best while I check all the pages using them and change the color to hash colors?-- Technobliterator T' ' 01:24, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I can't speak for everyone, but of all the boxes, the use of color is most important with characters and factions. I mean, it is aesthetic, but because color is closely associated with allegiance in the setting, the colors are a quick guide to a character/group's most recent affiliation or colors. The battle boxes are a bit more minor, since the color corresponds to player color in the campaign, but not so much is lost there if they're uniform. :But, if you're willing to do it, then it is appreciated, and I'm willing to work with hash colors if need be. Just be warned, it would be an absolutely mammoth undertaking, and, speaking only for myself, most of my admin stuff on the site nowadays is providing oversight of more active users (real life and all that). Sub and Psi-ragnarok might be able to help you though. In the meantime, feel free to revert the character boxes. I will state that as the faction boxes seem to be working, the character boxes need the most attention.--Hawki (talk) 01:33, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, fair enough. I will try and get that done within this week for CharBox, and then take a look at BattleBox afterwards. Will also change FactionBox's colors to hash colors just to be on the safe side. You'll probably find hash colors aren't too difficult to deal with, but if they are, I'd recommend to ask if it can be possible for PI's accent-colors to use non-hash colors as well. Again, sorry for the trouble this caused, and thanks for making me aware of the issue!-- Technobliterator T' ' 01:37, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::I already plan on messing with the Meta Campaign boxes as they're disconnected from the rest of the mission boxes right now and editing all of the mission articles to reflect that, so I can help with the color text where needed. From the look of it I think it only impacts colored boxes that are outside the default racial color (which should only be a few hopefully) but I'll see what I can do. --Subsourian (talk) 02:52, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::Currently I'm trying to get a bot to run through pages to speed up the process. It should be able to replace all the common colors with hash colors. If there are any missed, you guys can use this page to find out what hash color to replace it with.-- Technobliterator T' ' 02:56, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I've reverted Template: UnitBox as well. Open to the portable infobox if the color coding can be sorted. It's actually mostly of note for the Co-op Missions commanders given that the colors in their unit boxes correspond to their team color. I've also fiddled around with the HTML coding. In the reverted boxes, it appears to work with units (see Fenix (dragoon) but not with the character box (tried it with Zagara - using the code for red simply leaves the background color as being blue).--Hawki (talk) 05:05, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Also the Template: VehicleBox. I'm afraid that I've encountered another problem with the portable infoboxes, and that's preventing unit boxes and character/vehicle boxes from syncing with them. It's hard to describe without alternating between the two codes, but basically, in articles like Zagara and Norad II/Norad III, the in-universe information is joined with the out of universe information using the "concattop"/"concatbott" entry. This didn't seem to work in the portable infoboxes as the unit box material was aligned to the left of the page in broken code. Without the joining, they become two separate boxes with different widths that aren't perfectly synced. It's not entirely a dealbreaker, but it's a case of both form and function being hindered.--Hawki (talk) 05:28, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, I can sort the colors out with a bot later today, but I need to put the new PI in place first before running the bot. :As for the concattop/concatbot, I did tell you guys about that and say that I hadn't implemented it in the new PIs, though when I mentioned that, no one raised it as a concern. I didn't know if it was a huge enough problem for you to want to revert to the old PIs. While there is a (complicated) way to do it, I would advise you that this is extremely minor and there is no strong reason to shaft mobile users because of a minor difference on desktop. But if this is really important to you, I can get it to work.-- Technobliterator T' ' 10:40, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Bear in mind I wasn't even here when all of this was going on, so I wasn't able to sign off on anything. If the other admins signed off on it, okay, it can be reverted. Just feels we're sacrificing form and function for only one particular device, but if the other admins have given it the go-ahead, fine.--Hawki (talk) 11:18, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Mobile views aren't insignificant - in many cases they amount to over half of all wiki's views. Also Portable Infoboxes benefit more than just mobile devices - they're supposed to be future proof and be compatible with several different form factors. I was fairly sure that the other admins had not objected to concattop and concatbot being removed - but I can still work that functionality into the infoboxes. It'll just be more difficult. If you want, I can look into doing it after using the bot to sort out the colors for UnitBox, VehicleBox, CharBox, BattleBox and FactionBox (I think it's just those now?)?-- Technobliterator T' ' 13:26, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, like I said, if the admins have given it the go-ahead, I can't overturn it. Anyway, the colors issue is fine for a starter.--Hawki (talk) 13:37, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I've been working on merging some of the split templates into one, making our lives easier then dealing with concatenating the two boxes. I was wondering how you manage where it decides to cut off for a new line, it still does it mid-word in some odd places. I think it may just be a portable box thing but I'm still getting some weirdness in The Hammer Falls with the "Former Mar Sara Colonial Mi-(Line split)-litia. If it is just something that's a browser thing though that's fine, like we figured out before my laptop isn't the best test case for these things. --Subsourian (talk) 14:25, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, not seeing new line cut off on that page? It might just be on your end. However I'm fairly sure it's still possible to fix with CSS if other people have this issue.-- Technobliterator T' ' 15:22, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Okay guys, we've run the bot on all pages to change the old colors to use hex colors. Checked the pages and this doesn't appear to have caused any issues (though I think some of these could've been themes instead?). This I believe fixes the biggest problem with PI. Again if you have any other issues, whether with infoboxes or anything coding related, please don't hesitate to contact me and I'll get back to you - it's what I'm here for.-- Technobliterator T' ' 16:01, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I've checked around and it appears to have reverted to the old issue - Zagara is blue, the Overmind is green, Fenix (dragoon) is gold, even with the HTML coding. I've tried using the HTML code on the character boxes, it hasn't changed them from their colors.--Hawki (talk) 22:59, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, the portraits in character/unit boxes appear to have shrunk, ranging from gifs (e.g. Edmund Duke to smaller portraits (e.g. Jake Ramsey). The px code is apparently no longer able to adjust their size under the new template.--Hawki (talk) 23:10, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::When viewing the oldid it appears red to me?-- Technobliterator T' ' 23:14, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, wait. It looks like the bot missed some pages - as with Overmind, it didn't edit that page at all. Alright, I'll fix that.-- Technobliterator T' ' 23:17, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::I've looked some more, the bot doesn't appear to have got anything. I've manually edited pages like Horace Warfield and Matt Horner with the HTML code, but "manually" is the key word. :::Also, the faction box is screwed up now (see Terran Dominion and Daelaam for instance). The images have shrunk since the px code is no longer adjusting their sizes, and the race link is messed up as well. Likewise, the color code now only works for HTML - had to manually adjust Protoss Empire for instance).--Hawki (talk) 23:34, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, that's not true - . But it missed instances where the color was listed with lowercase rather than uppercase (ie missed "red", got "Red"). ::::Race field for FactionBox is fixed, as for images, under PI, the images are set to scale based on the users' device or browser now, without you needed to add a pxcode by default. It's possible to do it differently however and still use a pxcode if this leads to images being broken - the images on Terra Dominion and Daelaam appear to be working on my end?-- Technobliterator T' ' 23:42, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I've created a new thread to discuss the issue - probably better than relying on your talk page. To answer your immediate questions: *Yes, the images are 'working', but they're much smaller than they originally were. This is true for the Terran Dominion, but again, look at articles like Edmund Duke - something is definately wrong there. It wasn't that small in the old infobox. It's even smaller than it would appear outside the infobox. *The bot only appears to have converted the bg code, not the fg code. And I've just had an editor try to alter a box's color with the original code. HTML code is passable, but it's an example that it's far less intuitive for the average user.--Hawki (talk) 00:37, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :I will continue the discussion there.-- Technobliterator T' ' 00:43, June 15, 2017 (UTC)